thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
E. Roger Mitchell
Manchmal auch benannt als Roger Mitchell Sternzeichen Aquarius Körpergröße 1,78 m Filmographie *Full Count (post-production) ... Sheriff Darden (2018) *A Father's Love (Short) (post-production) ... Coach Stevens (2018) *Awakened (completed) ... Howard (2018) *The Quad (TV Series) ... Carlton Pettiway (2017-2018) *LOVE by CHANCE (completed) ... Frank Moreland (2017) *A Summer's Day (Short) ... Tony (2017) *Barry Seal: Only in America ... Agent Craig McCall (2017) *All Eyez on Me ... Tupac's Attorney (2017) *2016 ... Ross (2017) *Sully ... ATC #1 (2016) *Containment - Eine Stadt hofft auf Rettung (TV Series) ... OPS Officer Jim Blake (2016) *Puls ... Roscoe (2016) *Saints & Sinners (TV Series) ... - Don't Go (2016) *Definitely Divorcing ... Aaron (2016) *Triple 9 ... Smith (2016) *Born Again Virgin (TV Series) ... - Mama-Pause (2016) *Die 5. Welle ... White House Spokesman (2016) *Across the Tracks (Short) ... Daddy (2015) *Curveball ... Coach Patterson (2015) *Blackhats ... Mosis (2015) *Gänsehaut ... Mayor (uncredited) (2015) *Captive ... Sgt. Teasley (2015) *Eternity Hill ... Lieutenant Henson (2015) *Complications (TV Series) ... Truck Driver Mark (2015) *Powers (TV Series) ... Blue Magma (2015) *Being Mary Jane (TV Series) ... Detective Daniel (2015) *Devious Maids (TV Series) ... Detective Figueroa (2014-2015) *Line of Sight (TV Movie) ... GBI agent (2014) *Selma ... Frederick Reese (2014) *Survivor's Remorse (TV Series) ... Ferris Murphy (2014) *Kill the Messenger ... Detective (2014) *The Equalizer ... Lead Investigator (2014) *Comeback Dad ... Marvin (2014) *The Rickey Smiley Show (TV Series) ... Officer Ray (2014) *The Originals (TV Series) ... Kevin (2014) *Need for Speed ... Detective #1 (2014) *The Echo Construct (Short) ... Detective Carter Phipps (2013) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück ... Linda's Brother (2013) *Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire ... Chaff (2013) *CrazySexyCool: The TLC Story (TV Movie) ... Hospital Doctor (2013) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Mr. Beaty (2013) *The Watsons Go to Birmingham (TV Movie) ... Mr. Williams (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Paul (2013) *The Last Exorcism 2: The Beginning of the End ... Jeffrey (2013) *John Henry and the Railroad (Short) ... John Henry (2013) *The Spectacular Now: Perfekt ist jetzt ... Doctor (2013) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Billy (2012) *Flight ... Craig Matson (2012) *Koma (TV Mini-Series) ... Detective Thompson (2012) *Crossing (Short) ... Henry (2012) *The Next Day ... Jake (2012) *Die Hornisse (TV Movie) ... Mayor Search (2012) *Coma (Short) ... Detective Thompson (2012) *A Smile as Big as the Moon (TV Movie) ... Principal Tom Keller (2012) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Detective Colvin / Detective / Technician (2004-2012) *Contagion ... Driver (uncredited) (2011) *Battle ... J.T. (2011) *World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles ... Company Captain (2011) *Past Life (TV Series) ... Don (2010) *The Crazies - Fürchte deinen Nächsten ... Tom - Fire Chief (2010) *Blood Done Sign My Name ... William Burgwyn (2010) *The Driven (Short) ... Charles Rutherford (2009) *The Open Road ... TSA Manager (2009) *Jordyn & Julia (Short) ... Tyrone (2009) *House of Payne (TV Series) ... Police officer (2007) *NY's Dirty Laundry ... Mike (2007) *Daddy's Little Girls ... Joe's Criminal Lawyer (2007) *Last Sunset ... Officer Jones (2006) *Trust ... Myles Rome (2006) *The Last Adam ... Surgeon (2006) *The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (TV Series) ... Lester Hoffman (2002-2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Kenny (2005) *Warm Springs - Heilende Quellen (TV Movie) ... Pete Collier (2005) *Das verrückte Tagebuch ... Kalvin (2005) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... M.P (2003) *Party Animals (Short) ... New Boyfriend (2003) *Threat Matrix - Alarmstufe Rot (TV Series) ... Silo Tech #2 (2003) *S.W.A.T. - Die Spezialeinheit ... Agent Kirkland (2003) *Kings County ... Drury (as Roger Mitchell) (2003) *Losing Grace ... Chuck (2001) *Boykott (TV Movie) ... Bob Phillips (2001) *Die Legende von Bagger Vance ... Aaron (2000) *Mama Flora's Family (TV Mini-Series) ... Charlie (1998) *How I Spent My Summer Vacation ... Joseph (1997) *Raney ... Charlie? (1997) Producer *The Social Experiment (TV Series) (producer - 1 episode) (pre-production) (2018) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Raltat (first assistant director) (2013) Himself *The Start of Dreams (Documentary) ... Himself (2010) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Paul - The Suicide King (2013) ... Paul Kategorie:Nebendarsteller